1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a laptop computer with a swivel display or a notebook computer with a swivel display. It further relates to such a laptop or notebook computer incorporating an improved pivot mechanism for the display. It especially relates to such a laptop or notebook computer incorporating both the improved pivot mechanism and the swivel display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art laptop computers or notebook computers have not provided a display which swivels. The prior art displays have only tilted with respect to the keyboard. While the tilting of a computer display has been acceptable, it has not always been appropriate in that it is sometimes desirous to reposition the display with respect to the keyboard, especially if there are others besides the person who is using the keyboard who desire to view the display.
Prior art laptop or notebook computers further have displays which tilt or pivot about a single pivot axis to raise the display from its stowed position over the keyboard to its raised position for viewing while using the computer. As a practical matter, this construction has limited the angle to which the display can be raised in use of the computer. As a result, the display of prior art laptop of notebook computers cannot be positioned at an optimum angle for use of the computer while actually resting on the lap of the user.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a swivelable, as well as tiltable display, allowing for more freedom of movement of the display with respect to the keyboard. The invention further allows the display to be positioned at an optimum angle for viewing with the computer resting on the lap of the user.